


i can see a glimmer of us

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [10]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, or Post-Relationship depending on how you count their pre-series relationship ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Will trusts Mac implicitly—always has, and still does.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Series: OTP Drabble Project [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i can see a glimmer of us

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> "But, Cat," I hear you saying. "When will you stop posting M/F couples and make it gay?" To which I reply: Very soon.
> 
> Title is from "Glimmer" by Marianas Trench.

They work countless hours, taping ideas onto the glass walls of the conference room until dawn reaches tentative fingers into the office. Mac is in Will’s ear, every night, guiding him like a lighthouse to harbor. He trusts her implicitly—always has, and still does. Even after she broke his heart and fled the country. It's something deeper than skin and bone, like a hand at his elbow catching him in the adrenaline-filled second he begins to freefall. He can't put words to it, and he can't escape it. Will already has so much of her, but he wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
